Frozen Heart
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: He had been told by the trolls to beware the frozen heart. He thought he had thawed his heart and made things right. But apparently his his entire being was frozen in a whole new way. Years have passed and he's been all alone for too long. But a stranger named Jacqueline might just change that. Plus there's just something familiar about her. Gender Bent Elsa and Jack
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters. Wish I did because I would be swimming in the cash. Anyway was inspired by some awesome fan art and decided to write it out and see what people thought. it's rated T because there might be suggestiveness later. If I do right anything Lemon scented it will be a seperate little one shot so you'll just have to watch me ;) okay enjoy have fun and please R&R no flames if you please because I will not bother with them. **

Chapter One: Frozen

So maybe they were wrong when they said love could thaw a frozen heart. Or perhaps it meant other peoples hearts and not Elsen's…..whatever the case he'd been dealing with Frozen things for far to long. But that's not the beginning of the this story….theres something important that happened right after Elsen learned to control his powers…no even before that. Something that Elsen himself wasn't even aware had happened, one of those suppressed memories things. But I defiantly remember it, it was magical for me; that sounded really stalker like but its not like that at all.

When the Man in the moon had first, for lack of a better word, 'made' me the first few hours had been great. I could fly and make beautiful frost, but then I'd realized that with these new powers came a downside; no one could see me. So I wandered around for a while, I didn't age I didn't get sick, heck I couldn't even really get hurt.

Sure I could have fun messing with people and making awesome snow days, and crashing the Bunny's Easter celebration on occasion were a blast. But there were those days when I was lonely and wished someone could see me. The guardians and I didn't get alone then, heck sometimes we still don't get along now. Things have changed now though, but that's another story too and since we're already involved with a back story let's not follow the Bunny down another hole.

Anyway Elsen and I aren't really all that different, except for a couple years of age; but since I can choose the age I want to look like that doesn't matter much either. Back to the topic at hand though, which is when Elsen and I first met; long before his parents died or he took over the kingdom or anyone knew about his secret. See I met Elsen right after the little hiccup with his brother Anderson, Andy for short. He was different then…way different.

He was so lonely then, all cooped up in his room afraid of his own abilities. I couldn't just let him sit there all alone up in his room feeling all frosted over and stuff. At first he could see me, he was young and believed in things that were different. We would play sometimes during the winter, I would sneak him out and we'd play out on the north Mountain.

I'd always bring him home just before dawn, and he would always be so sad. He never told anyone about us going out and playing in the snow, who would have believed him. I didn't know I could change my age then, so he always called my his big snow sister; really corny I know. After a year or two though he grew up…he grew out of believe in things like Jacqueline Frost.

I don't know where this whole "Jack Frost" bit got started I'm a girl! I have always been a girl and I will always be a girl, Period end of story. At first they called my Jacquline Frost and then Jackie Frost and somehow that turned into Jack Frost who is a boy! SHAME ON YOU HOLLYWOOD! Back to the story now.

I didn't go away though, I still came back to Arendelle every winter. I wanted to help him I wanted to be there for him, but I couldn't do much more than keep him company in silence. For a long time he was really sad, and then one day he ran away to the North Mountain. He built a palace there and then the people of his kingdom came and….well you know that part of the story now don't you. Moving on…

After he unfrozen Arendelle things seemed to be perfect. Anderson and Kristine got married and had kids. The kingdom flourished and everyone was happy, except Elsen. After a year or two he started to realize he'd stopped aging. Another couple years went by and he knew for sure that something was off. He went to the Trolls again and just like before they gave him bad news.

They told him that people born with ice in their veins don't die unless there killed. It's like the ice freezes there human self once they reach a certain point. Elsen became afraid again, he was going to be all alone at this rate. But he returned to Arendelle and explained everything to his brother and his people. They were sad for him but there wasn't anything they could do anyway.

Elsen decided that once Anderson's oldest child, a daughter by the name of Elsa, became 21 he would pass over the ruling of the kingdom, so long as she was prepared for the burden. Time seemed to fly for Elsen, he watched Anderson and Kristine grow old and feeble. He watched his niece and nephew grow up and start families of their own. He even watched Elsa as she ruled Arendelle with the same ideals as her grandparents before her.

Elsen watched the fall of Arendelle and the changing of the world, but he still couldn't see me. And I kind of moved on somewhat. I mean a girl can only wait for so long…seriously even immortal ones don't wait for forever. Sometimes I still go to see him though, some part of me hopes one day he'll see me again and that things will be different. He doesn't let anyone in any more, aside from the descendants of Anderson and Kristine; who he still keeps in contact with.

Elsen has truly got a frozen heart now, and it makes me really sad. Because if anyone, anyone in the world, could understand him…it'd be me. But he doesn't believe in me…or remember me…or even know of me….But I'm going to change that! See I've got it all planned out I'm going to thaw that frozen heart and he and I can be lonely frost people together. You know what they say 'birds of a feather right'. Although in this case its 'crystals of a snowflake'.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Bit of Fun

Chapter Two: A Little Bit of Fun

Perhaps it would have been better if I'd just stayed up on that North Mountain. Maybe I'd be happier if I were truly alone, but it's a little to late to consider that now. I left the mountain because of my brother; I loved him like a brother should. And he was willing to sacrifice himself for me. The least I could do was come back. But now he's gone…and his children…and their children…and their children…and so on and so forth.

I've been watching over this family for so many years now I've lost track. Every decade or so I have to move, I have to start all over again. Luckily have a small fortune to my name; that's what happens when you spend centuries working. I still manage to keep in contact with my family though. I pop up here and there as a long lost cousin on their great aunt side twice removed by marriage, no one even tries to question that.

No one can trace my life, I don't exist according to the government; at least not in the way other people do. If my family were to do one of those family trees my name would pop up eventually, but nothing would be said about me except that I disappeared after turning over the ruling of the ancient kingdom of Arendelle. My many times great niece made sure to put that into records so that in the future no one would come to find me.

When you've lived as long as I have you learn a few things. Never stay in one place more than ten years, if you do then people get suspicious about why you haven't aged. Leave little to no paper trail, meaning no credit cards, no outstanding bills, and no criminal record. And finally never use your real name, and don't make contact with the past under any circumstance. Granted I break that rule for family, but that's a completely different situation entirely.

To say I live a lonely life would be an understatement. I've been around so long I saw the rise and fall of so many empires, kingdoms, monarchs, etc. etc. etc. When I first came down from that mountain I thought things would be different, and for a while they were. Life was great, the gates were open and there were parties and celebrations and….happiness. But then the truth became clear, clearer than ice.

I wasn't just different because of my powers, but also because I wouldn't age. I watched my brother slowly grow old and leave me. I watched my niece and nephew have children and die. No one can understand the pain of watching generation after generation of your kin pass on into a new life when you can't join them.

Sure I could kill myself, been there tried that. After the first years without Anderson I tried, but my heart was as hard as ice. The Trolls say theres a way to kill me, but they won't tell me even now. So instead I live on in misery watching life pass me by in the fast lane as I drift through it aimlessly. I bought the North Mountain years ago, I go there when I need to start over.

I spend a year or two there and then come down to find that people don't really remember me any more; so I start my life over like a tape in a cassette player. The hardest part of this whole thing is just the empty feeling of loneliness. It was one thing to do it once, and not have ever fully had socialization; its another thing all together to have had the best of lives and then have it dashed against the rocks.

I can't say I didn't enjoy some of my life times. There was few happy ones here and there with friends and romances; but they leave a bitter taste when you have to cut them short. So now I'm starting all over again, but this time I'm doing it better. I'm going to go to university and learn some new things before picking up a new life somewhere. College has always been one escape I enjoyed, its easy to like certain classes when you've personally lived them; History is particularly easy for me.

Who knows maybe I'll even have a little fling while I'm here. Although the though of losing another person breaks me so much inside I'm almost certain I'll die from it. But it's either try and enjoy my curse, or become some monster up on a mountain that people read about in stories. Either way things don't look all that great for me, I mean I am all alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Know You

Chapter Three: Do I know you?

Elsen

The first day of school always seems to start the same no matter the century. People greet one another while briskly walking to classes, teachers talk outside their rooms while sizing up their new students. Same old same old no matter where or when you're at. I don't really get talk to much, it's almost as though I'm in visible…at least that's how it was the last time around I think this time it will change.

After only being on campus five minutes I had already been asked out five times, flirted with more than I can count and one girl tried to kiss me; I believe she was intoxicated. I hadn't consider the techonolgy advance being a factor in this bout of schooling. Before if you were good looking just the people around you would see. Now a days everyone with a phone or caomputor can look you up.

I've been asked to do some modeling, not really something I've ever been into but hey its new and its work. I had already had my first shoot before the first day of school, and it had ended up setting new records for the male models; I guess you could say I'm handsome or something. Only problem the agency has is they don't have a female to compliment me in the shoots. They said they're going to keep their eyes out for someone who can look like my signifgant other.

I don't really care all that much to tell you the truth, its good money and it interesting work. I'm sure it will bite in the snow globes late, since it's a paper trail and all. But its easy enough to fake a death and disappear all over again.

Anyway my class load is pretty big, I'm a full time student. I've got an English class mathematics, psychology, World History, and Sociology. The modeling doesn't take all that much of my time so I figured I could take more classes. Thus far school isn't what I thought it would be, everyone knows my name, the teachers seem to think I'm an idiot and the girls seem to think I'm a player.

The world really has changed so much in such a short time, things were so much easier when I was first born. You didn't have all this crazy stuff to keep you busy you worked and spent time with your family and went to balls when they were held. There were grand festivals and spectacular holidays. None of this comercalized consumer hack holidays people celebrate today.

Don't get me wrong I like them somewhat, I find them very entertaining, but that doesn't change what they are. Someone once told me I'm just bitter about the holidays because I'm all alone…and that's true. Family gatherings lose their sparkle when there's only you to enjoy them. And its not like its because I isolated myself or anything, but because my family died long long ago.

Back to school though. My first class of the day is English with this hoity toity professor named Mr. Wesleton. I walked in and took a seat in the middle, I was about thirty minutes early so I pulled out a book I'd been reading and just sat there. Right before class started this girl walked in. She had long white hair and the same blue blue eyes as me. She was wearing this snow pattered hoodie with dark brown skinny jeans and full calf lace up sandles. She looked more than a little odd.

The only seat left in the room was on the left side of me, so she quickly scurried to it and sat down. aS the professor lectured I snuck a look at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed really familiar to me, like I knew her from a dream. She sat and listened attentively, but all the while she drew snow flurry patterns on her note book paper.

To say she was an oddity would have been like saying the Titanic was just some sunken ship. She looked like she was some excentric person, but her face and her eyes didn't match the crazy clothing. Honestly f I'd seen her on the street I would have thought she was a hobo. But at the same time her skin was to perfect; a pale porcline without a single blemish. Her fingers were danty and smooth, like she'd never done anything more than delicate work. Needless to say she was a walking contriticition, and I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her somehow.

Eventually the Professor told us that we would have group work and that the person next to us was our partner, and obviously that meant I was paired with the hobo.

"I'm Elsen Arendelle." I said holding out a hand to her, hoping it was ice cold like it normaly was.

"I'm Jacqueline Frost. And is that Arendelle like the kingdom of old?" She asked in this soft sweet voice that betrayed her playfulness.

I looked at her surprised, not many people knew about that kingdom; it wasn't common knowledge. Even weirder was her last name, Frost, what kind of a name is that. And her hand, once she took mine, was as cold as a frozen block. For a second something pulled in my memory, a girl flying with me out a window. I shook my head confused.

"I know you from somewhere don't I?" I asked cautiously as everyone stood to leave. She picked up her belongings and walked a few steps before answering. "Yes Prince Elsen you do know me." She said looking back at me with the same eyes I looked into in the mirror ever morning. The eyes of someone that's been watching the world pass by for many long years.

I reached out to stop her from leaving but it was to late, she was being carried away by a sea of people. Who was she really and how did I know her…and why did she look like…..My eyes opened wide as a memory sprung up. A girl who looked just like her playing with me out on the North Mountain when I was young. Could she be that same girl?


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting All Over Again

**I made a ****few small changes in this, really its just that I made Tooth a guy. I'm going to do a little more gender bending in this to keep it fun. **

Chapter Four: Forgetting All Over Again

Yeah so him recognizing me even that little bit made my spirit soar. I had signed up for classes and gone to that school knowing he would be there and hoping I'd end up getting close to him. Plus I made this massive deal with the man in the moon, and it was hard to pull off that was for sure. I had to work extra extra hard to get all this to work out. But if I can make him happy then I'm glad I did it!

Anyway I wasn't expecting day one to be so perfect! I got partnered with him and he even mentioned how he thought he knew me. I was really excited two days later when the next class was, unfortunately my happiness was short lived. When I got into class he seemed weird, I mean he said Hi and everything but didn't talk to me otherwise.

The same thing happened every time we saw one another for like a month before I finally asked him about it.

"Elsen? Can I talk with you?" I asked picking my bag up. He looked at me and smiled, I thought my heart my melt when he smiled at me. "Yeah."

We walked out and started to wander through the campus not really talking. "You wanted to talk about something?" He asked me after ten minutes of silence. "Yeah do you remember that first day of class?" I asked cautiously. He looked thoughtful and then a little confused.

"It's odd I remember it but it's like there's this big hole. That's happened a lot with my memories, I feel like I know you but I don't know from where." He said finally and we stop walking to face one another. I looked at him and nodded. "That's because you do, but until you remember on your own I'm not saying a word. I've got to go now I've got work. Lets meet tomorrow to work on the shakespear project."

He nodded and I ran off. I did have work to do but first I wanted to talke to someone. I took off in flight after I'd gone back to my normal self and smiled and baby tooth appeared near me with a squeak. "Hey there buddy, I need to see Tooth lead the way?" I asked and she nodded and I followed after her.

Luckily tooth was at home so this made things easier. He was looking over his containers of teeth and choosing the ones to return to people in their memories. "Hey Tooth." I said coming and sitting on the shelf above where he was working. "Hey Jackie! Show me those teeth!" he said and forced my mouth open. I was use to this.

I let him look over my teeth and then got down to business. "So I have a question." He nodded to let me know he heard even though he was going over a teeth check list. "Elsen Arendelle….why can't he remember me?"

He froze in his work and looked up at me surprised. "I thought you knew." He said softly as I shook my head. "Apperently whatever it is I should know I don't." I said jumping down and walking on the ground underneath him, acting like I was walking on a tight rope.

He flutter down to right in front of me. "His memories aren't in my care. They were never found after the whole thing with Pitch. It was hard to keep track of them before because of his powers but it was impossible to find them once they were lost. I think Pitch had them in the mountains when he fought and left you behind." He said looking at me sadly.

I hopped up and started floating. "Well that makes this easier then! I know right where they might be and I'm going to find them. I'll bring them right to you after that just you watch. Jacqueline Frost to the rescue." With that I dashed out of The Tooth Palace and disappeared into the cold mountains of the north.

I spent several days digging in the snow, but I did find them eventually; and I understood why he couldn't remember. The teeth had fallen out of their holders and where being covered in the snow. I found each one and tucked it away before retunring them to Tooth.

"Look at them! So perfect! YAY YAY YAY I have all my teeth back now. But this still won't restore his memories. They've been Frozen a long time you'll have to….well defrost them. Make him remember them by doing things to bring them forward in his mind." I nodded and smiled already forming a plan to get Elsen to remember me! And its sure to work….eventually I hope.

My plan wasn't so solid after all. Come to find out you need to spend time with a person in order to get them to remember, and Elsen Arendelle didn't want to get close to anyone. So I spent the next two weeks trying to get him to engage in any form of conversation. I got 'yeah it's a great day' 'No I don't drive' and my favorite 'why yes it does look like it will rain.' Not exactly winning conversation.

I just needed an opening, and on the first day of winter I got one. The snow was falling heavily and Elsen was standing under the awning of a building watching it. I walked forward until I stood a little before him and lifted my face so the snow hit it. "I love the snow. Don't you Elsen?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. My smile got wider as an idea came to me. "Do you want to build a snow man?" Asked in the same way I had the first night I had met him.


	5. Chapter 5:Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Chapter Five: Do You Want To Build A Snow Man

"Do you want to build a snowman?" All of a sudden it was like my head became clear.

It was a cold winters night and I was locked in my room. No one locked me in, I locked myself in. I was sitting by the window watching the snow fall, wishing I could go out and play when. "Hey don't look so blue Mr. Snow, come out and play with me." I turned and there she was floating in my room. A girl much older than me with striking white hair and cool blue eyes. She was wearing a hoodie and sandles and she carried a staff with frost covering the handle.

"Who are you? How did you get in my room?" Asked backing myself against the wall my heart beginning to race in fear. She smiled and held up her hands doing a back flip and landing on one of my bedpost. "I'm Jacqueline Frost I've got snow powers too! As for how did I get in, well I'm keeping it a secret so I can always surprise you!" She said nicely giving me another smile.

I couldn't stay afraid with her smiling like that, it was like trying to capture a snowflake and keep it; just doesn't work. I slowly walked forward and touched her arm, she laughed and hopped down in front of me. "I'm real I promise! Now how about it? Do you want to build a snowman." I smiled and nodded, it was the first time in a long while I'd felt like I couldn't hurt someone.

She wasn't the first one to say that to me, my younger brother had asked me that a thousand times. When we had been very young I had given in to this question with him every time, but then the day came when I hurt him and I stopped coming out of my room. That's when this girl had appeared and asked me that question.

The memory slowly faded back to the back of my mind crystal clear and I look at this girl in front of me. I stepped out into the falling snow and touched her arm as my heart began to race in my chest. She watched me with a smile holding her arm still as I nervously reached my hand out. She was solid just like before.

"I….I don't understand. Who are you?" I asked and she just smiled.

"You'll remember in time, so how about it?" She asked bending down and making a snowball. I had that same feeling in my chest as I had that first time I met her, like this was safe. But no it couldn't have been her, maybe this was her descendant. Even so I had to find out, I was so happy that day in the snow with that girl; with Jacqueline Frost, maybe this time would be no different.

I smiled and made a snowball and tossed it a couple times before smiling playfully at her. "Let's do it! We can name him Olaf." I asked remembering the name of the snowman from so long ago.

"Yeah and he'll like warm hugs and summer time!" she said with a laugh throwing herself into the snow. I laughed and tossed the snowball at her hitting her in the stomach. She looked at me shocked then sat up with a smile and threw her snowball.

We spent several hours out I the snow, people joined in with us but it didn't matter. I hardly noticed anyone except Jacqueline, she was so different from everyone I had ever known; except that girl from my childhood. We were the first and the last ones to stop playing in the fresh powder, and neither of us looked like we had been in the snow.

I was so busy having fun I'd forgotten about a shoot I was supposed to be at till my agent appeared under the awning tapping her foot. "Elsen come on we have to get yu….." She stopped as Jacqueline popped her head up over a snow bank she'd made as cover. She threw a snowball and it hit me square in the face. I started laughing as Anna came over to get a closer look.

"Elsen she's perfect!" She said already pulling out her phone. Jacqueline walked over and looked confused. "Perfect for what? A catapult?" She asked playfully as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I laughed and pushed her shoulder lightly.

"My guess is for some kind of modeling." I said pushing my hair from my face. Jacqueline looked surprised but shrugged and then started relacing her sandles. "Yes yes I found the perfect girl! Right away we'll be there in two shakes!" Anna said hanging up her phone. "Alright Elsen you and you're new friend are coming with me. She's the perfect fit for what we've been looking for in your shoots!" She said doing this happy dance type thing.

I looked at Jacqueline seriously. "Do you mind coming along for a shoot? I understand if you'd rather not." I said hoping she'd come, I liked her company. She smiled and shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do! Lets go check out this photo shoot stuff! Do I need different cloths?" She asked tugging her hoodie. Anna laughed and waved a hand at her as we started walking.

They'll provide the cloths! After all they are using you to sell their stuff!" She said as we got in the car. The normaly long hour drive seemed really short with Jacqueline in the car, come to find out we had a lot in common. We had a very serious debate on several historical battles and I had a really great time. Most of the photo shoot was nice too, that is till the end.

She was wearing this gorgeous long pale blue dress and they had her standing high up on this fake snow hill. We got the cameras started and suddenly she was falling. I reached out and caught her, she was looking at me with this sheepish smile. I wasn't smiling or frowning just looking at her with this nonchalant gaze. Her hand brushed mine as the director called "CUT! That's a wrap people!"


	6. Chapter 6: Please Don't Forget

Chapter Six: Please Don't Forget

Why why why! Why did I have to fall right then. I mean I could have caught myself with some wind but that would require my staff and….whatever the point is I couldn't stop myself from falling. But then I was looking into his eyes smiling sheepishly as he held me above the ground. He was really strong and I could feel his body heat.

The director yelled cut and Elsen set me down peering down on at me with this curious gaze. "You look like her, and you sound like her. You even seem to have her memories, but she wouldn't have fallen." He said seriously. I looked at him surprised, then I pulled the wrinkles out of the dress stood up tall and gave him a sly smile. "Perhaps King Elsen it's you it isn't the same, not the girl." With that I turned and was swept away to change.

"So I'm glad I caught you before you took off Miss….?" Anna asked coming in to see me before I disappeared for the night. "Frost my name is Jacqueline Frost." She smiled and sat down with a nod. "Miss Frost of course. The company would like to offer you a spot as Elsen's partner. They'd like to use you both to promote for the upcoming Christmas seasons. We'll of course sign you in and give you the full package deal just like Elsen. What do you say?" She asked after he long speech.

I looked out the window where snow was beginning to fall again, even though it was only a week after Halloween; it's an early frost that would end soon. Working with him would give her plenty of opportunities to jog his memories. "Why not sounds like I'll have a little winter fun." Anna clapped and pulled some papers out of her bag.

"Sign here, here, and here. Alright it's a done deal I'll pick you up tomorrow with Elsen, make sure to bring that winter smile you've got," She said before leaving to tell the director and the rest of the staff. I just stood there making sure she was gone. Once she was I started to make my way out of the studio, leaving a note for Elsen as I went. Once I was back on the street I slipped into an ally and reached for my staff. I reached into the air behind me and grasped the cold familiar wood with a smile. I pulled it up with smile and used it to call the wind forward.

I soared through the night sky with happy smile, I cleaned up the snowy clouds and sent them on there way to where they were meant to be and smiled as I looked down on the city. Light twinkled and glowed and I could just barely hear the sound of cars down below.

"There you are Jacqueline! I have been looking all over for you! Its about Elsen's teeth!" Said Tooth coming over pausing once as one of his fairy's brought him a fist full of bloody teeth. "Look at that a good flosser! Anyway Elsen's teeth have started to defrost! I thought I'd tell you that because I know your trying to help him." I smiled and nodded floating on my back.

"Yes I knew that already I've been working with him on a personal level for just that reason Toothy." I said smiling up at the moon as I drifted across the sky. "Well I thought I'd tell you thatifyou don't restore all his frozen memories soon then you won't be able to at all. Its all in the big book of tooth." He said picking at one of the teeth in his hand.

I sat up and hovered looking at him in shock. "What do you mean? I thought if I found them I'd be good!" I said getting a little mad he kept forgetting to tell me things. "Well you see his teeth were frozen and….well Pitche's magic was all over them. So you have to break through the fear before its eats them away." He said still picking the teeth.

I leaned over and punched him unhappily. "That would have been good to know before you silly tooth obsessed fairy!" I said getting even madder. He looked up at me angrily. "I am not a fairy! Just because they call me tooth fairy doesn't make me one! I am a tooth collector!" With that he flew off into the night.

I huffed and crossed my arms unhappily. "This makes things ten times harder. Now I have to think of a way to defrost those memories faster than a freeze! But how? Over coming fear with fun is my specialty, but I don't think this thing will work that way." I said thoughtfully out loud. I turned to the moon as he spoke smiling slowly. "That's a great idea! I'll do that!" I said excitedly and flew off.

The next day in class I came in wearing my normal outfit, Elsen was wearing a button down pale blue shirt with dark was jeans. I smiled and sat down; Elsen looked at me in that same noncommittal way. "You left before I could ask what you meant." Was all he said. I shrugged and smiled. "Maybe you need to figure it out on your own. Ever wonder why the girl stopped coming after a while? Ever think about where she came from to begin with?" I asked opening my book and getting ready for class.

"Maybe Elsen Arendelle it wasn't this mysterious girl that is different but you. You say I look like her and sound like her; that I even have her memories. If that's the case why isn't you can't remember me?" I asked looking at him seriously. He didn't respond and class started soon after. When it was over I stood up collected my things and looked at him before walking away. "Please don't forget me Elsen, I don't want to be all alone again." He looked confused and then something clicked. I didn't stick around because I knew what he was remembering.


	7. Chapter 7: How Could I

Chapter Seven: How Could I

Maybe it was me that changed? That thought hadn't come across my mind at all, I'd always assumed that it was the girl who had changed her mind about spending time with me. I would never had told her, she must have been ten years older than, but I had a serious crush on her. She was pretty and smiled and wasn't afraid of me, granted now I look back and…I can't say anything because I can't remember how well I know her.

That was the only thing I could think about during class, and then she spoke once more before leaving. "Please Don't forget me Elsen, I don't want to be all alone again." And then she was gone, but I knew those words; she'd said them before….

I was sitting on the side of my bed feeling all alone. Anderson had just walked away from the door for the thousandth time after asking me to play. I hadn't responded like normal, I couldn't go out there I might hurt him. "Elsen don't look so blue!" Said the voice I always looked forward to hearing.

"Jacqueline! How can I not feel sad? I can't play with my brother anymore. We use to be best buddies…and now we're not. I just wish I could tell him why." I said sadly looking at my hands. She popped her head up right in front of me. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She said with a smile. Whenever she asked that question I always gave in because building a snowman with her made everything else seem bearable.

We spent the day playing and building snowman after snowman and when the night came she returned me home. She stayed with me for some of the night siting out by the window singing a song to the moon; It lulled me into a deep sleep.

The next morning I made the mistake of saying something about her to my mother, she insisted on staying with me to meet her. When Jacqueline came my mother said she wasn't real that she was in my head. Jacqueline heard this and seemed really upset, but she didn't say anything. Once my mother left she turned to me with this sad look in her eyes. "Please Don't forget me Elsen, I don't want to be all alone again." She whispered and left.

My mother and I talked for a long time and everything she said seem to make sence, that I had made up a friend named Jacqueline…the worst part is I believed her. I never saw Jacqueline Frost again after that, I didn't believe she was real.

I snapped to form the memory and stood up abruptly to catch her but she was long gone. Why is it she always seemed to give me more questions than she answered? And every time he remembered something from his childhood she seemed to be at the core of it. He shook his head as he stood and got ready to leave. They had a shoot later today so he would talk to her then.

He walked out of class and found Anna waiting for him, with Jacqueline beside her. Jacqueline was looking up into the sky her fingers twitching at her side, she seemed a little agitated. "Anna." I said walking up. Annd smiled and pointed to the car. "Time to get your pictures for this week taken care of! Plus I've got the prints from the last shoot to show you, the last ones are simply wonderful." She said with a happy little squeal.

Jacqueline smiled at Anna and Anna took her arm and lead her to the car. I was struck by how sad Jacqueline looked as she walked. I hadn't spent all that much time with her but I knew enough to understand that the fall in her shoulders, the way she wasn't bouncing with each step meant she was upset.

The ride to the shoot seemed longer than normal, didn't help that Anna was ignoring me and showing the last shoots photo. "This is my favorite, it's the shot they got when you fell. It is just too perfect for words! This is the one they chose for the cover of the magazine." Jacqueline took the photo and looked at it without expression. "Yes I think this is very nice." She said with a soft smile.

Without looking at me she held out the picture and I took it. She was right it was the best picture he'd ever seen of himself. They both looked like they were perfectly matched in it. She was smiling up at him in this sheepish way while he just looked at her without concern. His heart suddenly ached to have this moment back.

The photo shoot didn't go well at all, the director got mad and called it off for another day because Jacqueline and I didn't seem to want to corporate with his vision. I waited for her outside, I had to speak with her. She came out and spotted me and froze.

"I'm not in the mood for this now Elsen. I don't want to argue with you I just want to leave." She said in a tired voice. I moved to stand in front of her, I needed answers and I was going to get them. "I don't want to argue I just want to get some question answered. All this time you've had the upper hand, you knew me and about my past; well I'd like to even the odds here." I said gently.

She looked at me and sighed. "Fine I'll answer your questions." She said softly. I nodded and thought for a second. "Tell me who you really are." I said finally and looked right at her. She looked up into the night sky, and wind picked up and blew her hair behind her. It looked silver in the pale light of the moon. "That's a rather long story are you sure you don't want to start with something small?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head no and she sighed again. "Fine."

"Long ago I was human like you, but something happened and I fell threw a thin pacth of ice and died. But the man in moon gave me a new life to help the children of the world. For the beginning part of my new life I wasn't seen by anyone, I spent years wandering the earth as a shadow lost in my own thoughts. I was given the name Jacqueline Frost and a staff of solid wood that could guide my powers." She paused for a moment before going on.

"One day I stumbled upon a kingdom with a young prince who had ice powers in his veins, but the man in the moon hadn't placed them there. His name was Elsen of Arendelle." She looked over at me with a smile. "I spent two years within his company, because he was the only one that could see me. But then one day he couldn't anymore. So I wandered the earth alone again. Recently I've discovered my purpose for having been brought back into this world and for having my powers. Its my job to help the children of this world over come fear." She turned and looked at me seriously.

"I can show you, but you won't see me." With that she reached her hand out and was gone, but then a snow flurry bunny appeared and hopped around my head. "Jack frost?..." I whispered understanding I turned to where she had been and there she was again floating holding her old staff. I looked at Jacqueline sadly. "How could I have forgotten you?" I asked feeling like I had done something terrible.

She just smiled and shrugged. "You remember now so we can have fun again! After all you've been around almost as long as I have." She said with a laugh doing a little flip. I smiled slowly and nodded. "Yes but now we don't have to be alone, we can share these years as friends." She looked at me stragnly as I spoke but shrugged and nodded. "You bet!"


	8. Chapter 8: Rumors Fly

Chapter Eight: Rumors Fly

After that night I disappeared for some time. Elsen saw me class but I was distracted and distant. I mean things were really hard on the guardian front right now. Finally he was able to talk to me because of a shoot they were going to. Anna had sent the car but hadn't come with it. "Jacqueline have you been avoiding me?" He asked as I looked out the window thinking about Pitch.

I turned to him surprised. "What? Oh no I haven't been avoiding you at all I've just been really busy and distracted." I turning to look out the window again. Elsen watched me, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. "What's going on? I mean you're a spirit meant to help children it can't be that hard?" He said without thought.

I turned to him with an insulted look and glared at him angrily. "It's not all fun and game you jerk. I have a big job to do and it's gotten a whole lot bigger lately. I'm sorry I couldn't spend time trying to get you to remember me but I've got nightmares to fight and dreams to save." I said pushing the door open and jumping out as the car stopped.

I didn't care if Elsen followed or not I was really mad at him. But he did follow, jogging to catch up with me. "Jacqueline wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a jerk I was trying to make you laugh and smile." He said touching my hand. It was like a blast of ice hitting my spine having him touch me, I felt like I could melt but that would be really not cool.

I shook my head and turned to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump on you. I'm just stressed." He smiled and put an arm around me and gave me a one arm hug. "Not a problem I understand. I seem to put my foot in my mouth a lot around you." He said as I swallowed at the contact from his arm.

By Clausets bloomers having him so near made my entire body warm up instantly. We walked into the shoot got thrown into cloths and several hours later came out laughing and joking with one another. The ride back to school seemed to fly by and when we stopped at the bus stop I hopped out and smiled. Elsen rolled down the window and looked at strangely.

"Do you have a place to live? I mean when you in this human form? You know to look normal." He asked with an odd expression. I looked up into the sky and shrugged. "Nope Frost has no home it just wanders. I just find a nice spot and sleep." I said looking back at him. He looked thoughtful and then open the door again.

"Hop in you can stay with me. I've got a three bedroom apartment so you can take a spare room and then at least Anna won't keep getting suspisous that your homeless." He said with a laugh. I joined him in the car again with a laugh and nod. "Thanks."

For the first couple of days it worked out great, but then the first pictures from our shoot together were published and things changed. People stopped us in the halls at school to get pictures and ask question. And then some jerk found out we were staying in the same apartment and the rumors started flying. I didn't let them bother me but Elsen seemed to with draw because of them.

I wasn't really bothered by them till some girls tried to gang up on me. Elsen came over and saved me but things were silent between us, like things were wrong. We were sitting in his living room one day just working when he finally talked about it.

"I think it might be a good idea if you got your own place with the money you're getting from the shoot." He said as he wrote something down for a research paper. I looked up at him surprised and quickly masked the hurt in my eyes. "Why? I mean not that I won't but I'd like to know why now?" I asked looking back down at my paper.

He looked up and set his stuff down and moved over to sit next to me. "Jacqueline you know I like having you around, it's like having someone know the real me. But people are talking about you and trying to corner you. I've heard girls talking about how they want to get you alone and teach you about stealing hotties…or something along those lines." He said and I looked up to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I brought all this on you because of the photo shoots and now you living here, and it's not fair to you. I don't want people to talk about you like that, or try to hurt you because of me." He said softly and I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my mouth. He looked at me hurt but I shook my head.

I reached over and entwined our fingers before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Elsen I've spent an eternity alone where no one could see me a few stupid rumors don't bother me. But if it really bothers you then I guess I can leave." I said standing up and letting his hand fall from mine. I turned and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I guess I'll see you around Snowman." I said and made my way to the door. I pulled on my hoodie and reached into the air to grab my staff but something stopped me. I looked at there was Elsen looking at me in this funny way. Slowly he stepped forward his eyes holding mine till he stood right in front of me. "I don't want to be alone anymore Jacqueline." He said softly.

I watched as his face moved closer to mine, my heart was racing so fast I thought it might burst from my chest. He was looking at me in that strange way again, the way that made me feel all warm inside. Then his lips were against mine in a soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Go

Chapter Nine: Letting Go

I hadn't meant to kiss her, but she had looked so sad and I hadn't wanted her to leave. I felt like everything would fall apart if she wasn't here with me. I'd spent so much time on my own, all these years wandering around weaving in and out of society; it hurt. And I didn't want to be in pain any more.

Her lips were soft, like puffs of snow. But they weren't cold they were warm and he wanted to keep kissing her for forever. But soon enough he had to pull away for air, and he was happy to find that she had wrapped her free arm around his waist. And was standing very close to him.

She was looking up at him with these doey eyes that made him want to kiss her again. Then she slowly smirked and pulled the hand I was holding away and wrapped her arms around my neck; pulling herself closer. "So I take it you don't want me to leave then? I guess I could be persuaded to stick around." She said leaning in a little closer.

I wanted her to stay, I didn't want her to ever leave me because if she left me I would be alone again and I didn't want to be alone. But I didn't want to make her a target for public rumors. But I couldn't let her go now, she was everything I had always wanted; and I wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. "No I don't want you to go. I don't want to live alone in this world anymore."

I said softly as I reached and hand up and stroked her cheek. She smiled and leaned into my touch wrapping her arms tighter around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her again taking my time to draw it out. I wanted to savor the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her mouth.

We stayed that way for a while, softly kissing as the snow began to fall outside; although I have to say it could have snowed bombs and I wouldn't have noticed. I was little fixsated on the tender lips that kept pushing against mine. Blizzards above it was it was nice to have her lips pressed to mine, to hear her soft moans.

But once again we parted to get a better supply of air, I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with his doey expression. I wanted to kiss her again right then and there but I didn't think I could stop myself from turning it into a full on make out. She seemed to see the internal struggle and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Elsen…" She pasued and I pulled her wrapping my arms tight around her. She shifted closer pressing her face into the spot where my shoulder met my neck. I could feel her breath blowing over my skin, could feel her pulse next to mine. I leaned and kissed her forehead lightly and then pressed my cheek to her head.

"Elsen" She said again and looked up at me, raising her head but not moving away. "I don't want to leave. I've waited so long for you to remember everything, so many years of popping into your life only to remember you can't see me. Please, I'm a guardian to the children of the world, I help them overcome their fears; but there's no one to help me with mine." She said softly looking up at me with this sad expression. I reach my hand up and touched her cheek, rubbing my thumb across her lips softly.

"Well ice queen guess I'll have to help with your fears then." I said gently and lowered my mouth to hers. It was a very soft kiss just meant to be the gentle touching of lips, and it felt wonderful. Ive had girlfriends through the years, you know going out, making out, the whole nine yards. But none of them came close to the feelings I had for Jacqueline, she was the one person who knew me; all of me.

When we pulled away she was smiling up at me, her arms tightening around me. I laughed a little and pulled her over to the couch, I plopped down and she fell into my lap. Well it was more like we fell into a pile of arms and legs all tangled together. She had a bright red blush spread across her face but she smiling as she laid her head on my chest.

We didn't bother to untangle, it was nice having someone pressed close to me. Someone I could feel heat coming from, and feel their heart beating steadily. I'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone close enough to hold, to have family again. "Jacqueline never leave me, stay beside me. We don't have to be alone anymore, we'll have each other." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me with a smile. "Okay." Then she leaned up and kissed me, her lips pressed against mine more forcibly than before. We laid there and kissed one other for hours I guess, not sure because after a while we must have fallen asleep. In the morning I woke to find her still on top of me her face nestled in my chest.


	10. Chapter 10: When Fear Takes Control

Chapter Ten: When Fear Takes Control

Fear was something I knew all too well, I lived it, breathed it….spread it. I spread it like a wild fire in the middle of the dry season. That's all I know how to do, spread fear amongst children; bring their nightmares to life. Is that really my purpose? Is that all I'm capable of? Bringing pain and horror to the world to destroy those pathetic guardians?

I was made by the man in the moon too, before Jacqueline Frost was ever even thought of! But the man in the moon abandoned me, he gave me no purpose no future and left me to wander. All he gave me was a name, a cold heartless name….Pitch Black. I caused all kinds of turmoil, destruction, chaos. I did everything to try and make someone see me! But I stayed invisible, I stayed alone.

I wasn't given a purpose like Frost. I wasn't made to be a guardian like Frost. I didn't get a choice about whether I wanted to help or not like Frost. The man in the moon abandoned me, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT ME ALL ALONE IS THIS GOD FORESAKEN WORLD! So I'll do what fear does best, I block all the sunshine and make the world mine with darkness!

After all that's what I was made to do right? The man in the moon wouldn't have named something Pitch Black if it wasn't meant to frighten the children of the world. What other purpose could I serve than to bring and terror. I once thought I was meant to help, I tried to protect children from the things that lurked in darkness, but they didn't even notice.

I kept children from harm, saved them from the evil in the shadows; reunited parents with their wandering children. But not once did they see me! Or care that I was falling into that same darkness, that I was becoming the evil in the shadows; that I was twisting the straight path in the night to confuse them. At first I did it accidentally, not even realizing I was leading them astray; and then I found out I liked it.

I liked watching them stumble around all alone, because then they knew how I felt; but still someone always found them. I was never really able to keep them, but I always made them very afraid. Most never went back into the darkness, they never wandered beyond the boundaries of the homes. So I found my way into their dreams. Turns out Dreams can be much much easier to play with.

I had a special talent for wiggling into dreams, I had an even better way of turning their dreams into something frightening. I could take them to places they'd never forget, show them things that would leave them screaming in terror. But I could only get to the kids, I can't break into the adults and they're the ones I want. I want to leave them writhing in fear as they thought the world was ending.

NO THAT'S NOT ME! I DON'T WANT THAT AT ALL! What I really want, what I want more than anything else is to know my purpose in this world. What the man in the moon really meant for me, or to vindicate that this is my real purpose! I just want answer, I just want to be acknowledged, I just want to be seen by some one! ANYONE! PLEASE GODS SEE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE DARKNESS.

I don't want to be feared, I don't want to be in shadow, I don't want to be the enemy. But how can I fight a destiny that I never signed up for? How can I fight the person who made me what I am? How can I change if I'm drowning in my own fear? I'm not like the other he made, I'm different. All of them have a past and a present, I have nothing but the dark path laid before my eyes.

I have no place in this world, no one to love me…to see me…to chase away my nightmares. I just want to stand in the light of day and not regret what happened in the dark. I know what you're thinking…I'm evil, I'm a horrible creature. Do you blame the lion for slaughtering the lamb? Or begrudge the tiger when he kills the gazelle? Why then do you blame the darkness for doing what the darkness does? Wjy do you blame fear for being frightening?

I sat in the darkness of my prison, the place I had claimed as my home. I sat there in the silence of the night listening to creatures I called my brothers hunting. You don't blame the wolf for killing, or the bird, or the feline. But you blame fear for being what fear is. I don't want to be this any more, I want to be something more….but If I can't be loved then I will be feared and I'll never let anyone forget what happens with Black descends from her throne; When Pitch comes to call.


End file.
